2033 (Futurist)
Countries North America # Canada # United States of America # Cascadian Republic # New England # Quebec # Mexico # Central American Federation # Guatemala # Honduras # Nicaragua # Cuba # Haiti # Dominica # Jamaica # Cayman Islands South America # Venezuela # Colombia # Peruvian Federation # Chile # Argentina # Greater Surinam # Bolivia # Brazil Africa # Republic of the Maghreb # Libya # Egypt # Mauritania # Sahel Caliphate # Nigeria # Liberia # Sierra Leone # West African Union # Islamic Republic of Sudan # Chad # Cameroon # East African Federation # Somalia # Uganda # People's Republic of North Congo # Democratic Republic of Congo # South Congo # Angolan Republic # Zambia # Southwest African Federation # Zimbabwe # Mozambique # South Africa # Madagascar Oceania # Indonesian Islamic Republic # Philippines # Australia Asia # China # UN Protectorate of North Korea # South Korea # Japan # Hong Kong # Taiwan # Vietnam # Cambodian Federation # Thai Republic # Myanmar # East Indian People's Republic # Sri Lanka # India # Pakistan # Democratic Republic of Iran # Caucasian Federation # Kazakhstan # Central Asian Republic # Turkmen Federation # Uzbekistan # Turkey # Syria # Israel # Republic of Palestine # Lebanon # Jordan # Islamic Caliphate of Saudi Arabia # Federation of the Gulf # Oman # Kurdistan # Greek Cyprus Europe # Russian Federation # East Ukraine # Belarus # West Ukraine # Baltic Union # Finland # Sweden # Norway # Denmark # Greater Romania # Bulgaria # People's Federation of Greece # Serbia # Balkan Federation # Croatia # Slovenia # Poland # Hungary # Slovakia # Czech Republic # Germany # Netherlands # France # Spain # Portugal # Italia # Scotland # United Ireland # England Population * The global population is 8,344,678,135 people. * The Martian population is 254 people. * The most populous nations are Brazil, Russia, China, India and Mexico. * The most populous cities are Shanghai, Mumbai, New York City, Pretoria amd Hong Kong. Medicine * Nanomedicine is seeing a huge spike as of 2033. Nanorobots, which can be implanted into a person's body and used as a second immune system, have led to the fall of cancer and other diseases. One problem with nanobots, however, is that they deteriorate rather quickly. If the nanobots are not removed after they are used for treatment, they can end up killing the person. * Amputees can regrow lost limbs. The process takes about four to seven months. * Depression and other mental illnesses can be cured. * There is a birth control pill for men. * Gender reassignment surgery is now much easier and quicker to implement. * Blind people can now receive prosthetic eyes that work as well as real eyes. * There is a cream that can instantly regrow burnt skin. Environment * Air pollution levels are the same as they were in 1943, thanks to widespread carbon sequestration and green energy projects. * 62% of all humans live in urban areas. * Many farms are being replaced by habitats and protected areas due to the rise of vertical farming. * Extreme hurricanes and floods are common. * Many animals that werw on the brink of extinction in 2013 are now safe. Transport * Most cities have extensive public transport systems. * Most trains are self-driving, and are maglev. * Most buses are self-driving and are powered by solar power. * Around 41% of all vehicles in the world are self-driving. * Most automobiles are electric, with a small minority being biofuel powered. All automobiles are connected to a worldwide network that monitors all roadways for accidents and traffic. * Airplanes are now hypersonic. The biggest airline company is Virgin Air. * Cycling has become a common way to commute. Most developed cities have cycleways. * There is a train tunnel called the Hyperloop that connects Asia and North America. * Around 57% of all roads are smart roads. These roads are solar panels which can supply energy to nearby homes and buildings. * Elevated skyways are in use in most cities. Energy * 67% of all of Earth's energy comes from renewable sources. * Solar panels can harness 42% of the energy that they receive. * Oil and gas use is nonexistantt in developed nations. Only the poorest nations still rely on petroleum as their many energy source. * Smart grids are in use across North America, Australia, Europe and China. * Thorium plants are used as well, although not as much as solar and wind power. Employment Many jobs of the 2000s/2010s have been completlyy or mostly replaced by automation. These jobs include: * Lawyer * Factory Worker * Accountant * Referee * Telemarketer * Pharmacist * Driver (in most cases) * Translator * Retail worker * Surgeon * Labor Worker * Welder * News Reporter * Fighter Pilot * Firefighter * Secretary * Banker * Cleaner * Construction Worker * Paralegal * Data Analyst * Actuary Category:Nations Category:Futurist